


Who's Master Now?

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Djinn Merlin, Gen, shirtless merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Genies most often times are described as mischievous and cunning. Be careful what you wish for they say, but no need to worry when this pale magical beauty is in your service, for he prides himself on fulfilling your wildest desires... so long as you wield his seal of course.





	Who's Master Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foto 31.01.18, 19 12 15.jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391709) by Eisbaerfussel. 



**Author's Note:**

> Fussel, I absolutely adore the Genie!Merlin you drew. I hope you like my rendition of your work ^3^


End file.
